Lewis en el país de nunca jamás
by kerolunatica
Summary: Cuando Lewis y Franny son secuestrados por un misterioso tipo llamado Peter Pan y su secuas Campanita, Wilbur tendrá que encontrar la forma de rescatarlos y evitar que se cumpla la profecía. ¿Podán salir con vida?
1. Un extraño en la azotea

**Esta es mi primera historia de MTR así que disfrutenla... tendrá mucho humor y fantasía, será como una especie de tsubasa, ya que tendrá a peter Pan, Sakura Card captor entre otros.**

**bueno eso es todo por ahora...hehe...:3**

**Att. Kerolunatica**

* * *

**"Un extraño en la azotea"**

Era una tarde hermosa de verano, se observa cómo unos hermosos pájaros se posan sobre la ventana domo en el laboratorio nuevo de Lewis, él había estado trabajando en el "_primer prototipo de Carl "_ y para mejorar las cosas era viernes, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para trabajar en lo que más le gustaba. Terminó de ensamblar una piezas y conectar unos cables, estaba terminado... ó eso se podría decir, ya que éste Carl era de color plateado.

Lewis limpió unas manchas de aceite que tenía en sus manos y se quedó, como siempre, atónito y feliz observando su nueva creación, era tiempo de "encenderlo", pero su nueva madre lo llama detras de la puerta.

-Lewis, cariño ya es hora de cenar- Lewis sale de su trance y se quita sus lentes de protección- ¡si en un momento bajo mamá!- aunque no lo parecía Lewis estaba más hambriento de lo que parecía.

Antes de salir del laboratorio, una pequeña y brillante luz roja que volaba sobre su ventana-domo llamó su atención, trató de acomodarse sus lentes para enfocar mejor, pero en cuestión de segundos ésta había desaparecido.

Lewis fue por el telescopio que le habían regalado de navidad y lo puso debajo de su ventana-domo tratando de buscar aquella brillante lucesita.

-donde estas..?-decía mientras enfocaba para ver mejor.

-...pero qué...¡¡ayyy!!- Lewis fue cegado por una intensa luz desde el cielo, la cual había sido producida por la máquina del tiempo.

-...Wilbur...ow...owww- decía llorando y tirado en el piso cubriendo sus adoloridos ojos con sus manos. Depués de aclarar su vista y tallarse los ojos, recoje sus anteojos y se dispone a salir corriendo del laboratorio para recibir a su futuro hijo y reclamarle que no llevaba el campo de invisibilidad.

Estando en la puerta se detiene en seco al observa la sombra de un joven mucho más alto que él, la cual no le permitía salir.

-oh dios...- asustado dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero cuando iba a pedir ayuda un sujeto aparece repentinamente detrás de él sujetandolo-¡¡AYUD...hmmm...hmmmmm!!- y por consiguiente tapandole la boca.

Lewis trata de safarse pero es imposible ya que aquel sujeto era mucho más fuerte y grande que él.

el sujeto se le acerca al oido-shhhh..._no te haré daño, te llevaré a un lugar donde nunca crecerás...- _Lewis se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, quedandose inmóvil del susto, pero temblando.

- Lo tenemos Campanita- dijo después de ver la reacción de Lewis.

Desde su ventana-domo aparece la misma lucesita roja que Lewis había visto antes, y como por arte de mágia, volando en circulos medianos sobre su ventana, crea un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que salgan.

Lewis empezó a sentir cómo los dos empezaban a separarse del suelo; miró hacia abajo y observó cómo se alejaba cada vez más de su habitación.

Lewis trató de liberarse de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, Wilbur estaba estacionando la máquina del tiempo a un lado un poco lejano de la puerta de entrada; puso el escudo de invisibilidad, pero cuando se disponía a salir observó sorprendido cómo Peter Pan salía volando del laboratorio de Lewis, ¡y con Lewis en los brazos!.

-¿pero qué ...? ¡Lewis no!- Wilbur inmediatamente enciende la máquina del tiempo.

Peter voló atraves del cielo llegando al espacio siendo perseguido por Wilbur , pero era demasiado tarde Peter se había ido...

Wilbur se detuvo al no poder alcanzarlos, mirando el camino estrellado por donde habían desaparecido, pero como era lógico empezó a sentir la ausencia de oxígeno e inmediatamente dió vuelta dirigiendose rápidamente a la tierra.

Wilbur tocó suelo, estacionandose cerca de la casa de los Robinsons y arrastrandose salió de la maquina del tiempo tomando aire como podía.

-...ah...Lewis...coff coff- Wilbur se encontraba en el piso boca arriba tratando de reponerse.

Después de medio minuto recargó su espalda en la pared, aún sentado_,- veamos...¿ estoy vivo? ... si, si estoy vivo...uff- _pensaba Wilbur mientras tocaba su estómago para comprobar que no había desaparecido o muerto. En ese momento una pequeña y adorable niña toca el timbre de la puerta llamando su atención.

TA TA TA TA TAAANNNN!!

Mientras esperaba a que la puerta fuera abierta, Franny era observada por Wilbur, el cual la miraba con curiosidad, ya que se sorprendía de ver a su madre tan pequeña.

Lucille abre la puerta- ¿si...? ¡hola pequeña!-

-hola señora Robinson, ¿se encuentra Lewis?- responde con una enorme y simpática sonrisa.

-claro Franny pasa, justo ahora estamos cenando, pero creo que Lewis esta algo ocupado ya que no ha bajado- Lucille invitó a Franny a que pasara, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió en la puerta.

-señora Robinson, ¿sabía que Lewis y yo vamos a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto llamado las "_ranas cantadoras"?- _Franny cuando comienza a platicar sobre sus temas de música nada ni nadie la deteine.

-si.. pero... Franny...-Lucille trata de cortar la platica sin éxito.

-...y y... yo sé que...- Franny opta una posición encorbada, subiendo sus manos a nivel de su pecho juntandolas, a punto de paracerse al del sombrero.

Franny le hace señas con su mano izquierda a Lucille, para que se le acercara- ... las ranas viven en el pozo de la soledad... jiji...y sé que ellas pueden cantar...- le susurra al oido.

- ¿...el pozo de la soledad...?- pregunta Lucille volviendo a su posición original.

-...si, las ranas antes no vivían ahí, los humanos las encerraron, y -y su canto glorioso, através de los años se fue convirtiendo en un miserable y triste... "croac"- dice Franny poniendo sus manos sobre su boca para poder simular ese lento "croac".

-... entonces las ranas cantan...- dice Lucille tratando de entender lo que Franny le comentaba.

-...no ahora ya no pueden...- dice triste- ahora lo único que pueden hacer es un "croac"..., pero yo sé que... que Lewis y yo vamos a rescatarlas, ¡para que vuelvan a cantar de nuevo jajaja!-comenta gritando de la emoción a punto de parecer lunática.

Después de un tiempo esperando respuesta alguna de la confundida señora Robinson, Franny interrumpe el silencio.

-disculpe señora Robinson, ¿ya puedo pasar?, es que hace frio...-

-...he...claro Franny...- terminando de decir esto Franny y Lucille se meten juntas a la casa, dejando a Wilbur estupefacto con aquella extraña conversación.

-...mi madre, ¿diciendo eso?- pregunta para sí mismo algo confundido.

-¡¡que bien!!- afirmó después de unos minutos de sorpresa.

-"croac, croac, croac"- Wilbur, emocionado, comienza a imitar los sonidos que hace unos momentos hacía Franny, pero el frío de la noche le hizo recordar lo que había acabado de suceder.

piensa unos segundos -... un momento...si es cierto ¡se llevaron a Lewis!...y ese tipo era ¡¡Peter Pan el que se lleva a los niños al país de nunca jamás!!- dice levantandose rapidamente -... _tengo que hacer algo ..._- Wilbur muerde su dedo índice, nerviosamente, tratando de pensar en un "plan".

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_

* * *

___**Oh yeah!!**

**this is my 1st FF, I´m so happy for this moment... disculpen las faltas de ortografía.ññ**

**P.D. no es que Franny esté loca, si no que se me hizo gracioso ponerlo así, aclaro que todos sabemos que Franny no es así.**

**Att. kerolunatica**


	2. To the País de nunca jamás!

**Este es mi 2nd capítulo. Así que disfrutenlo.**

**Si tienes dudas puedes escribirme, ya que aparecerán personajes inventados por mi:3 **

**Att: kerolunatica**

* * *

**To the...país de nunca jamás!!**

- tengo que pensar en algo- dirige sus dedos índice y de enmedio hacia su oido izquierdo.

(sonidos de interferencia)- ¿Carl? Carl vamos contesta- Wibur no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sin embargo, los irritantes sonido que se producían iban aumentando.  
-...que raro, esto nunca había pasado- comenta para sí mismo.

- oh no, significa que... mi futuro posiblemente está desapareciendo ahora mismo- Wilbur sintió que el corazón le subía a su garganta quedando perplejo y sin palabras.

-..nah, no hay problema- dice muy relajado.

-hm... he salido de peores- dice burlandose recordando si primera aventura en el tiempo.

-creo que por el momento debo ... hmm... debería...- Wilbur se quedó pensando sin encontrar una solución.

**- **veamos..._como diría Carl...-_ Wilbur empieza su monólogo imitando a Carl en sus tiempos de preocupación.

- _es 99.99999 porciento__porbable que no existas... bla bla bla - _pensó por un momento - tengo que seguir a Peter Pan por el espacio, lo malo es que ahí no hay oxígeno, y es muy probable que muera... a menos que... ¡aguantara la respiración!-

- no muy bobo, no podría aguantar tanto, y ni siquiera sé en qué planeta vive ese duende gigante...- Wilbur buscaba una solución, mientras tanto...

_**..** En la casa de los Robinson..._

-Lucille quién es querida- pregunta Bud desde la cocina.

- es Frannyyy - contesta Lucille mientras le asignaba un lugar en la mesa- espera un momento Franny, no tardo - dice Lucille mientras salía del comedor.

- voy a avisarle a Lewis que estas aquí- Franny se levanta rápidamente .

- no se preocupe señora, yo voy, no es molestia, está en el laboratorio ¿verdad?- comenta Franny mientrasse acerca a la puerta juntocon Lucille.

- si Franny ,si quieres, talvez a ti te haga caso, mientra voy a ayudar a Bud con los platos- Lucille se dirige a la cocina pero Franny la detiene.

- señora Robinson..._no me puede regalar un parche de cafeína...o talves dos, no soy exigente...-_ dice Franny susurrandole en el oido a Lucille.

- pequeña la cafeína te hará daño-

- no importa...-

- hm... mejor sube por Lewis ¿si?-

-...bueno...-dice de mala gana mientras salía del comedor.

- pero luego me los da ¿he?- dice echandose a correr hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

**...EN EL PAÍS DE NUNCA JAMÁS...**

Peter, Campanita darketa y Lewis volaban entre las nubes, hasta que Lewis pudo ver una enorme isla en medio del mar.

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunta Lewis sorprendido.

- esto, mi amigo, es el país de nunca jamás, ahora vamos a bajar pero te advierto que no podrás escapar, tecnicamente, estas en medio de la nada- dice Peter mientras aterrizaba en medio de la isla.

El lugar parecía una jungla, lo curioso era que los animales tenía colores extraños, como aves moradas, serpientes rosas y flores moteadas.

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?- pregunta Lewis algo enojado.

- por que queremos que hagas algo por nosotros- dice Peter mientras se elevaba un poco.

-¿nosotros?- vulve a preguntar Lewis confundido.

-¡¡NIÑOS PERDIDOS!!- grita Peter a todo pulmón, y de la nada aparecen varios niños disfrazados de animalitos, creando una hilera enfrente de Lewis, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atras de la sorpresa.

-atención niños perdidos- dice Peter bajando a tierra.

- he aquí nuestro nuevo inventor de juegos, Campanita presentanos al inventor- Peter manda la orden, Lewis iba a protestar pero la pequeña lucesita que habia visto antes se le hacerca, descubriendo que era un hada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta la pequeña Campanita darqueta.

- he... Lewis- contesta nervioso.

Campanita se hacerca a Peter.

-su nombre es he...lewis- dice Campanita imitando la expresión nerviosa de Lewis.

-con que he...Lewis- reafirma Peter, con la misma expresión.

-no mi nombre es Lewis, no he...Lewis- corrige Lewis enojado.

-que nombre tan raro- agrega el niño vestido de oso.

- niños perdidos, saluden-dicho esto, todos los niños se acercaron a Lewis, rodeandolo en un circulo.

-hola, yo soy osito-

-yo soy un zorrillo-

-yo soy una liebre- así fueron pasando todos hasta que se presentó un niño vestido de oso con cola y antifaz de mapache.

-mi nombre es "mapocho"- se presenta tímidamente.

-¿porqué te llamas así?- pregunta Lewis con curiosidad.

-se nos ocurrió- contesta liebre rápidamente, pasando a codasos entre unos gemelos.

-...ugh... no es cierto- contesta mapocho pasando con dificultad debajo de "oso" - me llamo así, por que mi mami era una mapache y mi papi un oso...-

- ¡hey, hey, hey, hey! no empieces de nuevo- comenta Peter acercandose - como sea..., niños perdidos- comenta elevandose otraves a una altura que pudiera ser visible.

-como todos saben, hemos sufrido por muchos años la falta de ideas, afectando nuestra rutina valiosa de juegos... y sabemos que... ¡no podemos permitir que eso suceda! - Peter comenzo con un discurso que hizo que los niños perdidos dejaran brotar unas lágrimas de tristeza, pero a la vez de esperanza, como si los incitaran a defender sus país en medio de la batalla...

-...no ... no podemos permitirlo, los juegos son lo más importante que tenemos, pero las ideas se ha ido acabando... ¡¡pero hemos encontrado una solución!!- terminando esta oración todos los niños perdidos lo aclamaron con aplausos y gritos.

Peter tomó a Lewis de los hombros alzandolo junto con él - ¡ésta es la solución!-

- ¡¡oye bajame!!- demandó Lewis.

- él es el inventor de JUEGOS- Peter tiró a Lewis al recibir los aplausos de los niños perdidos, respondiendoles con reverencias.

-auch... eso...dolió- dice Lewis retorciendose en el piso sin que nadie le pusiera la menor atención.

Peter bajó a tierra aun siendo aplaudido por los niños.

-oye Peter...- agrega mapocho entre el bullicio - todavía no tenemos una mamá- diciendo ésto todos los niños guardaron silencio.

- mmm... tienes razón...- dice Peter pensando en una solución.

- ¡¡No se preocupen, yo encontraré a la madre perfecta!!... en la tierra- dice con mirada diabólica esta última frase.

-Campanita, hora de partir...- dice abriendo el vuelo- ah lo olvidaba... no se olviden del inventor, enseñenle su trabajo- diciendo esto Peter Pan y Campanita se perdieron entre las nubes.

* * *

**Este es mi segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado XD**

**esto es todo por hoy... ah si! Franky and the Frogs también quieren estar en el Fanfic, ¿qué dicen?**

**Att: kerolunatica.**


End file.
